


Redoma

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gray-centric, Sadness, Saudade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Eu era o seu confidente, o seu apoio, o seu chão. Mas quem era essas coisas para mim?"





	Redoma

_“Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim_

_Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo_

_E tudo que eu vejo é você”_

_(Savin’me - Nickelback)_

 

Eu sempre fui uma espécie de apoio para as pessoas, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava desesperadamente me afastar delas. Fazia parte de mim, agir dessa maneira, o tempo todo assolado por lembranças culpadas que eu remoía como quem aperta cacos de vidro em mãos fragilizadas.

Todas as vezes em que fechava os olhos, eu enxergava Ur em seus momentos finais, minha luta inútil com Deliora e o sacrifício dela para me salvar. E todas as vezes em que esse filme rodava em meus olhos, eu me sentia trancado entre paredes, o oxigênio me faltando cada vez mais, desejando ardentemente o momento em que tudo acabaria.

Nunca acabou.

Aos poucos, o peso do meu passado começou a ser subjugado por passados piores, como o de Erza, que durante anos fora escravizada, e o de Natsu, que viveria a vida sempre num eterno vazio de incerteza, sem saber onde estaria o pai, para sempre desaparecido.

Nunca compreendi muito bem como me tornei amigo deles.

Mas desde o começo me tornei seu apoio, de certo modo. Sendo o saco de pancadas de Erza, a início, para depois ouvir suas quebradas confidências entre lágrimas; sempre brigando com Natsu, compreendendo depois que, assim, eu o fazia aliviar a sua frustração por estar só, por ter sido abandonado, por as coisas não terem sido do jeito que ele desejava.

Dos meus amigos, eu era seu apoio, sua luz. Mas quem era a minha?

Na escuridão de um buraco sem fim, eu caía vertiginosamente.

Desesperado, eu corria em direção a um sol que eu jamais encontraria.

Nas paredes do meu mundo de vidro, eu batia incessantemente, esperando o momento em que tudo se quebraria em ruínas, para que eu pudesse reconstruir os muros da minha vida outra vez.

Ah, Ur, que falta faz uma mãe...


End file.
